Electric ovens are well known and commercially available. However, it has been found that the prior art electric oven for roasting hens, ducks, or the like on the market has a lot of disadvantages. First of all, it is necessary to put one's hand(s) into the electric oven in order to take out the roasted food hence often causing accident to the user when touching the oven. Another major drawback is that such an electric oven cannot be dismantled to remove the grease and other drippings extracted from food during the roasting process thereby making it very difficult to clean the oven and therefore causing much inconvenience in use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved electric oven which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.